


MMOM01 – Bill TV

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans have Tokio Hotel TV, Tom has Bill TV as his twin tried to convince him that they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM01 – Bill TV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

Back from Aachen :)

 **Title:** MMOM01 – Bill TV  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest, toys  
 **Summary:** The fans have Tokio Hotel TV, Tom has Bill TV as his twin tried to convince him that they are meant to be.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** ~3,000  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Tom found the pen drive in his suitcase when he opened it and his hand began to shake as soon as he saw it. It was Bill's pen drive, that much being obvious because of the word "Bill" inscribed on it in an abstract script, rendered in black sharpie. If anyone else had found it they would have immediately given it back to Bill, but Tom knew he was supposed to find it. In fact he was supposed to find it, plug it in to his laptop and watch what was on it. The only problem was that what was on it filled him with such conflicting emotions that he really wasn't sure what he actually wanted to do.

Hand still shaking he picked it up and just stared at it as if it might bite him. This had been going on for a couple of months now, ever since a drunken kiss between him and Bill that should have just been a joke, but somehow hadn't turned out that way. Tom had immediately told Bill that it actually was a joke and fun, but Bill wasn't his type, but he had never been able to lie to Bill.

The first time he had found the pen drive it had had a little note saying "watch me" so he had. Bill had filmed himself lying on his bed in an almost innocent pose, mostly just talking. He had told Tom, who in the video he called "my other half" so no one would know who he was talking to if the wrong person found the video, how much he loved him and how much he wanted him. The only thing that hadn't been innocent was the way Bill had stroked his hand up and down his chest in an almost reflexive way. It had still had Tom hard for hours as he refused to let himself satisfy his needs with Bill in his mind.

The second time he'd found the pen drive, right after he had tried to pick up a girl to prove a point and failed, he had given it back to Bill without watching it. He'd found it back in his case within hours and the pattern had repeated until he had given in and watched it. In that one Bill had been doing something obscene to a banana and Tom had had no choice but to relieve himself with his hand or suffer for a very long time.

The third one had had Bill slowly stripping and Tom had given up trying to pretend it didn't turn him on, but that hadn't helped with the guilt. In the fourth Bill had actually had his dick in his hand and so Tom was somewhat afraid what the new one would be like.

Bill always seemed so delighted when he blushed the next time he saw his twin after he had watched one of Bill's little episodes and it had him very, very conflicted. Bill was his brother, he shouldn't have such feelings about him, but he was having trouble convincing himself they weren't there any more. Bill clearly wanted him, in fact Bill waxed lyrical about how much in every single one of the videos. If Bill had just been after sex he could have sat his twin down and told him it wasn't going to happen, but Bill kept telling him how much he loved him as well as wanted him. It was all too much for Tom's conflicted mind.

Walking over to where he had put his laptop, he opened it and waited the few seconds it took to burst into life. Then he plugged in the pen drive and let the machine find the device before picking up the laptop and walking over to the bed. He put it on top of the duvet, sat down next to it and clicked the play option for the contents of the device. It was pointless to not watch it, Bill would just keep leaving it for him until he did and half of him wanted to see what Bill had come up with this time even if the rest didn't

He loved Bill with all his heart and it seemed he loved his twin too much as well; it was an impossible conundrum. To make Bill happy was the dearest thing to him in the world and this clearly did.

"Hello, My Other Half," Bill said, smiling out of the screen, face filling the whole screen, "I've realised that I have to have you, so I've decided to show you what I want you to do to me. It's all I have left. You know how much I love you, but I don't think you really understand how much I want you too."

Tom swallowed, looking at his brother's beautiful face completely natural and free of makeup. Bill's hair was falling softly around his face, the extensions pulled back to just leave the dark strands, curling slightly. It made Bill look younger than they were, giving him a childlike innocence that vanished the moment Bill moved back from the camera. As with the last little movie, Bill was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing to cover the perfect decorated skin.

Tom had always liked Bill's tattoos, but these days he found them fascinating. His eyes followed the curves in the one running up Bill's side as Bill slowly climbed onto the bed that was in full shot. It was impossible not to notice that Bill was already mostly hard; it was one of the things that made Tom really believe Bill was totally into this; Bill was always hard almost before he started. Tom could only guess what turned his twin on the most; he couldn't imagine it was just the thought of him, even though Bill seemed to be trying to tell him it was.

"I've been shopping," Bill said, leaning back on the bed, displaying himself to the camera, spreading his legs slightly, showing just how long they were.

The image of those legs wrapped around him flashed into Tom's mind along with a stab of guilt. He knew for a fact that Bill was a virgin, never having had the time or the inclination for quick relationships like Tom had played with and he didn't think Bill had probably thought that far ahead. The fact that he wanted to fuck his little brother filled him with shame that was only backed up by the protective instincts he had for Bill when he thought about doing that to his delicate-looking twin. Bill was not delicate, but he couldn't help the way he reacted at a core level to his twin's slim frame.

"Do you want to know what I bought?" Bill asked from the screen, grinning in that winning way he had when he had a secret he knew Tom would want to know.

"Of course I do," Tom replied, even though he knew Bill couldn't really hear him.

Bill sat there for a few more seconds, just looking at the camera and then reached slightly off screen where Tom couldn't see.

"The first thing I bought was this," Bill said and came back with his prize.

Tom's mouth went dry and his groin throbbed in a way that made him push the heel of his hand onto his cock, because it demanded that much attention. What Bill was holding in his long fingers was a dildo, admittedly a small one, but it was black and about five inches long and it was definitely a dildo.

"I haven't done this before, so I thought, start small and work up," Bill continued to speak, running the dildo through his hands in such a suggestive way that Tom had no doubt at all Bill was going to be a master in the bedroom.

It shouldn't have been a surprise really; Bill was a perfectionist and when Bill set his mind to something there was only ever one goal and that was to be the best.

"Of course this is no where near as big as you," Bill told him from the computer, smiling all the time.

That almost shut down Tom's higher thoughts completely.

"So I had to buy another one as well," Bill explained and reached for something else off screen and came back with what looked like a real cock made out of silicone. "I think it's more the size you'll be when aroused and I bought plenty of lube too. I bought other things as well, one of which I'll show you later, but these will do for now."

Tom realised be was reaching for the screen and dragged his hand back. He wasn't allowed to feel this. His little brother should not be turning him on so much it was nearing on painful, but he could not stop watching.

"I've been reading too," Bill said to the camera, putting his purchases on the bed, "and I know it's not going to be easy, but I know I can do this. The little black one vibrates and the page I was reading said that's good for loosening things up. I did have a little practice in the shower after I washed myself for you and it seems to work."

The mental image of Bill washing himself so intimately just for him sent all sorts of messages to Tom's cock. He was almost beyond the guilt now as he lost himself in Bill's performance.

"I've loved you as long as I have known you," Bill told him from the screen, "and I want you to have everything I have to give. I am just for you and I always will be and I want to show you that."

As he was speaking, Bill moved further back onto the bed, bringing his long legs up and spreading them, while leaning back on pillows he had to have positioned earlier. It was a very debauched picture and Tom could not take his eyes from the screen.

"I read it can be fun to play with lube too," Bill said and it was just like Bill to try and learn everything at once, "so I bought different kinds, this one smells of strawberries; I know you love strawberries."

Tom watched, completely enrapt as Bill smeared lube all over the smaller, black dildo.

"Not that I think you'd want to put your tongue there," Bill said, as if the idea had just occurred to him. "I read that some people like that, but I'm not sure; you'll have to tell me what you think."

Right at that moment Tom wanted to touch and taste every inch of Bill's body, of that he had no doubt.

The way Bill moved very carefully next spoke of Bill's inexperience, but to Tom it was like watching a maestro at work. He watched every nuance of muscle as Bill gently spread himself and placed the black dildo at his entrance. It was obvious that Bill had tested the positioning of the camera well because Tom could see everything. Bill wiggled a little and Tom's breath caught in his throat as the black toy slipped into Bill's tight hole and Bill let out a low moan.

"I knew I'd like you doing this to me," Bill said, voice just a little tight and breathy, "because I know I'll like anything you want to do to me, but I had no idea it would feel this good. Guys who don't try this have no idea what they're missing. There's this spot inside, oh god, there it is," Bill's eyes fell closed for a while when he found it, "that is so incredible. Did you know that? I expect you did; you know so much more than me about this type of thing."

Tom had heard, but he had never tried anything like Bill was. His relationships were never really long enough to explore his kinkier side.

"And, oh fuck," Bill said, flicking the switch on the base of the dildo, "when it vibrates ... you ... have no ... idea."

For a while Bill seemed to lose his voice in little sounds of pleasure and breathy moans as Tom watched his twin move the dildo in and out in slow, careful strokes. It was obvious that Bill was getting looser with every pass and Tom couldn't help wondering how long it would take to prepare Bill for a cock. He wasn't quite brave enough to think of his cock moving in and out of his twin like that little black dildo, but it was close. He wanted to touch himself, but that was a step he never allowed himself; he could deal with his erection after he had watched, but never during.

Bill's cock was glistening with pre-come and he could see a couple of little drops that had alighted on Bill's stomach. They glistened in the light from the room and he found himself wondering what Bill would taste like. He had tasted girls before, but he had never tasted another man.

"It really feels loose now," Bill said, sounding incredibly aroused, "I think I'm ready for more. I wish it was you."

Bill flicked the off switch and just let go of the black dildo, allowing it to slide out of his slick hole and Tom found himself moaning low in his throat. He was so hard he had to use the heel of his hand again just to stop himself coming in his pants. Watching Bill pick up the other dildo and just as fastidiously cover it in lube had him reaching for the screen again. Somehow, even though they had never been in a sexual relationship Bill knew all of his buttons and how to press every one of them. Maybe in that they were the same, either that or Bill knew him far better than he had ever imagined.

"I'm so hard," Bill told him, voice almost husky in its depth, "I daren't touch myself or I'll go off just thinking about you."

This time Bill lifted his leg, positioning the dildo carefully and then ever so slowly pushing it in. Tom could see the discomfort on Bill's face and Bill made a small noise of pain for a moment. Tom wanted to reach out and stop Bill then, tell him he didn't have to do this, but of course this had already happened, it was in the past; there was nothing he could do.

"It hurts a little," Bill said, breathing heavily and shifting somewhat on the bed, "I knew it would, but it feels good too. I want it in me so much."

Speaking slowly, Tom watched Bill start a gentle rocking motion with his hips and the dildo, ever so slowly, edging the dildo in more.

"I feel so full," Bill told him, seeming to need to share the sensations, "I wish it was you, I so want it to be you."

As if that was all Bill needed, Tom watched in awe as the dildo started to slide home for real and Bill threw his head back and moaned long and loud.

"Oh god," Bill half cried, half whispered, "it's ... I can't ... I never ..."

And then Bill was coming, never having so much as placed a hand on his cock. Tom almost stopped breathing as he watched his beautiful twin shake and twitch in ecstasy, shooting his load all over his own perfect skin. Bill didn't seem to have any control over his body for long moments, having to let go of the dildo and just fall back onto the bed, riding out what was so clearly a mind blowing orgasm. Tom didn't move, he just stared at the screen waiting to see what Bill would do next.

It must have taken a lot out of Bill because it was nearly a minute before Bill moved again. Under his watchful gaze, Bill carefully half sat up and reached down, pulling the dildo out, grimacing as he did so.

"I think that bit might be easier when it's you," Bill said, still sounding a little dazed, "in fact I'm sure it will. I promise to try and last longer when you're in me. It might be something we'll have to practice."

Bill was smiling a blissful smile at the camera now.

"Now it's time to show you what else I bought," Bill said, seemingly very pleased with himself, "it's this."

Tom all but died when he saw the anal plug in Bill's hand.

"Now that I'm ready," Bill said, looking directly into the camera, "I want to stay that way. This goes in while I'm waiting for you, my beloved. I want you, no one else. I will never want anyone else and I will never love anyone else. Don't make we wait too long."

Tom couldn't believe it, he really couldn't as he watched Bill slide the plug inside himself, pushing it home and then staring into the camera. It was an image that seemed to be burned into his retina, even as the video finally ended, leaving him with nothing but his uninteresting backdrop to look at.

His mind refused to process proper thoughts as his cock throbbed and his mind played what he had just seen over and over and over in his head. Bill had just displayed himself and opened himself in a way Tom had never dreamed, both physically and psychologically and finally Tom believed everything Bill had been telling him. Bill had bared his body and his soul and it finally dawned on Tom that he had been running against an unstoppable tide. He had lost the race even before he had started it as the knowledge that he loved and wanted Bill as much as Bill loved and wanted him flowed into his mind with the force of a flood.

Ripping the pen drive out of the side of the laptop, he stood up. There was only one way this could end, one way they could both be happy, and he hurried towards the door of his hotel room. He needed to find Bill, he needed to find him right away.

**The End**


End file.
